


Trilogy

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jack isn't sure what to make of things aboard the TARDIS, and things come to a head one movie night.Prompt: "I love you." "I know." Pairing: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler





	Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompt and beta from Best Beloved.

Jack didn't like to admit it, but one of the few drawbacks of being a 59th century prettyboy was that he was actually rather below-average at reading humanoid emotions. He supposed it only stood to reason, given that most folks from his time were pretty free with their feelings--and their affections. It was like reading in large print all your life only to graduate right to fine print at 21. 

He was getting better at it. Mostly as it concerned his two favorite humanoids. He knew the clench of the Doctor's jaw that meant that there would be no mercy today, the stillness of his eyelids that meant he was thinking about the Time War; he could picture perfectly the twist of Rose's lip when she was frustrated, the way her hand went to her purse for her mobile when she was worried about her mum.

Really, the only thing he hadn't figured out was how they felt about _him_.

With the Doctor this was more forgivable. A 900 year old alien was entitled to a few secrets, Jack allowed. And that was fine. Much as he liked to try, Jack couldn't charm everyone. The dark, mysterious persona only made the Doctor _more_ attractive, but Jack could keep it in his pants. When he was wearing pants. Which, okay.

With Rose... With Rose this was much more frustrating. It wasn't as though nineteen years of 21st century living had trained her in perfectly masking her emotions. On the contrary, he would usually be pretty sure what that grin she gave him when she thought nobody was looking meant, that little flash of pink tongue between her teeth, the hair brushed out of her eyes with a laugh. Trouble was, it was the same grin she flattered the Doctor with when she thought he wasn't looking. And maybe that meant she smiled like that at everyone she called a friend...or maybe it meant she felt the same special way about both of them. The same way he felt about her and the Doctor.

He had lived with the uncertainty for as long as he could, had tried not to drown his insecurity too often, because he wasn't sure he could live without this, whatever it was. But there was only so much anyone could take, only so much of the feeling of his hands, one wrapped around Rose's small warm hand, the other trapped willingly in the Doctor's calloused grip as he led them on. Only so much of Rose tucked against his side as they watched screwball comedies the Doctor claimed never to have the patience for even though he invariably wound up next to them halfway through, quoting right along with Groucho. 

Which reminded him: it was movie night again. Rose's pick was the original _Star Wars_ , the one where Han shot first. The Doctor had even deigned to join them, even made a bowl of popcorn. Hell, Jack thought to himself. Now was as good a time as any to find out if he was right or if he was about to be back to being a lone conman.

"I love you," he blurted out before he could regret it. "Both of you."

"We know," Rose said with a giggle. The Doctor simply grinned and bobbed his big-eared head.

"Hang on, so...?"

"Yup." The Doctor's grin widened, if possible. "Better make room on the couch, Rose; I think he's going to faint."

"All that blood rushing away from my head," Jack quipped, but took the proffered cushion. 

"Probably why you didn't figure it out sooner," Rose teases, but she kisses him, hot and sweet, and then the Doctor does, surprisingly tender, and all is forgiven. 

"You know, I'm not much of a movie buff," the Doctor says, "but I think these are best enjoyed as a full set," and as he pulls them both close, neither of them cares to argue.


End file.
